


Au revoir et à demain

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Marinette took a deep breath. The hands on her shoulders were comforting, strong and steady, even through the gloves, the leather of his suit."Chat," she whispered, swallowing. "I'm going to be fine."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Au revoir et à demain

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @Jarl_Deathwolf for the beta read!
> 
> The title is inspired by this french 1960s song.

Marinette took a deep breath. The hands on her shoulders were comforting, strong and steady, even through the gloves, the leather of his suit.

"Chat," she whispered, swallowing. "I'm going to be fine." 

"I know." She could hear the hesitation in his voice nonetheless. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. He always believed in her, even when he teased and joked and rolled his eyes as she came up with the most outrageous plans with her lucky charms. No, it wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was that he had simply not wanted to let her go. 

She turned around, and her fears were confirmed. His eyebrows were creased, his lip worried in his teeth as he stared at her imploringly. 

"Bugaboo." His hand slid up from her shoulder to play with one of her pigtails. "Just promise me you'll come home." 

Ladybug took his hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed his gloved hand softly, letting her cheek rest against the material, careful of his claws. She closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment. Imagining what it would be like, in another world or another life, where she could hold his hand for real.

Feel the skin, the boy beneath it all. Would they be happy then? Would they still be partners? 

Could _that_ Marinette admit just how much she loves him? 

"I wanted you to come with me. This isn't fair." 

"It's okay, My Lady. It's against their traditions. I understand." 

But Ladybug only grew more cross as she realized they were out of time. "Why do I have to go alone? Why is it always the Ladybug and not the other miraculous holders that have to carry the weight of the secrets we keep? Why --" 

Chat interrupted her, not because he didn't want to hear her frustration, but because they were out of time. Precious time, to be with his lady. "I want to say something before you go." 

Her eyes widened and she snapped up her gaze, inhaling sharply through her nose. "You don't mean--" 

Chat merely watched her, his arms looped around her waist. Ladybug doesn't protest. She didn't back away. She didn't stutter or stammer or get red in the face. She wasn't frozen either, stuck or at a loss for words. She went quiet because she had now reached up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her head into the crook of his collar, breathing. 

"Tell me," she murmured. "Please." 

"I love you." 

_You don't know me._

That's what she said last time. It wasn't true. 

_Stop playing around, kitty._

That's what she said the time before that. It was a desperate attempt to control the situation before her heart leapt out of her chest. 

She doesn't say either of those things now. She simply clung to him. 

"I'm not ready to say it back," she whispered.

Chat squeezed her midsection. "I know," he soothed. "You don't have to say anything." 

"But I want to, Chat. There's nobody else anymore. Nothing stopping me. I don't know why it's so hard." 

"You don't need to explain it. " 

"Yes, I do." 

Chat pulled away, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "We can talk about it when you come back from your trip. " 

Ladybug glanced aside to see Kagami observing their exchange. When they let go, Ladybug was going to go to the washroom and de-transform. Kagami was then going to take the miraculous, to be the temporary Ladybug of Paris while Marinette properly trained to be a guardian from the monks in Tibet. 

It was the right thing to do. They had agreed, and their miraculous holder friends had come to that consensus. Kagami would make a great Ladybug. That, there was no question. Chat tilted Ladybug's chin, to get her to look back at him.

"Go," he said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll tell you everything when I get back." 

Chat grinned, and his tail wrapped around one of her legs even as he let go. "I'll hold you to that." 


End file.
